The Toba incident
Also known as the Battle of Toba, the Toba incident was a fleet on fleet battle and the first battle to feature an all Atsadi fleet against an alien race. While relatively small, it had deep implications for the cooperation between the Atsadi and Turavid dissidents and remains a turning point in the history not only of the two races, but the Turavid civil war and the Gjork wars. Prelude ::While glad for the allies in the civil war of their quickly dissolving empire, neither side of the Turavids were interested in having the Atsadi become a serious threat once the war was over. The dissidents, using practices common to both sides simply gifted them a few simple FTL drive technologies too small for significant ships to use and attempted using the Atsadi as auxillery infantry. Having been used time and again on other small, pre-interstellar species this tactic proved decisive in numeous battles. ::What wasn't foreseen was the Atsadi focus on non-linear thinking, within a few months Atsadi scientists created their own versions of interstellar drives with marginally increased output, alarming the Turavids and allowing for a series of warships to be created only slightly smaller than the average Turavid destroyer-type vessel. While lacking the technology to arm these ships for space combat, the Atsadi designed them for electronic warfare and in several engagements were able to bring dozens of ships, including a dreadnought, to a hault. ::This process of ignoring their ally's commands when it came to technological development nearly resulted in war when a new class of ship, the "drone carrier" was launched by the Atsadi from a factory they'd kept secret in their asteroid belt. Not only did it feature an entirely different and more efficient means of getting through space, the warp drive, it was a type of ship never encountered during the Turavid civil war. : The massacre : The Turavid dissidents, as allies of the Atsadi hadn't bothered with significant development of electronic countermeasures, instead rellying on them to protect against such threats. With the Turavids opening fire, the Atsadi assumed they were simply an enemy patrol and engaged in normal procedures, shutting down enemy communications, weapons, and engines as capable. Following the Toba launching its drones for the first time in battle the Turavid patrol was utterly annihilated within twenty minutes with only a few of the Turavid crew able to reach lifepods before their ships were destroyed. Aftermath : Turavid reaction was slow as information and the truth of what happened trickled in. Both sides lay aghast at their once easy to manipulate ally's newfound capacity for actually engaging and winning battles on their own against seasoned captains. : While disorganized, both sides of the Turavid civil war quickly began redrawing their ideas of what a post-war galaxy would look like and began heavy investment in countermeasures to both electronic warfare and drones. The Atsadi on the other hand more formally invested in their electronic warfare and drone development and began seeing themselves as less of a protectorate of the Turavid dissidency and began questioning their place in the war. ::This ship, the Toba was on par with most Turavid dreadnoughts in size and instead of fighting via large arrays of mass drivers, missiles, or lasers, fought by launching numerous nimble drones which could outmaneuver conventional fighters and strike at ships from beneath their shield envelope. While alarming it wasn't until it and a small escort of electronic warfare ships crossed paths with a Turavid dissident patrol consisting of a battlecruiser, three cruisers, and escort ships, near the front and they mistook the identity of the unknown vessel. The battle that ensued was one of the most onesided of the war.